Opposite Day or Year, whatever
by MusingsThoughts
Summary: 28 years is a long time and people change, but none so much as the former Evil Queen. Trapped in Storybrooke in more ways than one, it's up to her to somewhat guide Emma Swan into undoing her curse, all while feigning ignorance to any of this happening and carrying out life as normal. Surely it won't be that hard. Know what they expect, then do the complete opposite. Eventual SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When in doubt, feign ignorance. What if Emma's arrival isn't a negative thing to a much calmer Regina. 28 years living the same day over and over again, isn't quite what she had envisioned for her happy ending and has left her with quite a lot to think about. Now, trapped in this town in more ways than one, she comes to the conclusion that the best way to get what she wants is to aid Emma break her own curse all while feigning ignorance and carrying out life as normal. Surely the insufferable woman could free her from her self made prison. Season 1 with a less high strung and dear we say likable Evil Queen. Know what they expect, then do the opposite.

 **Disclaimer :** **I do not own Once Upon A Time nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello Miss Swan

 **Regina POV**

He's gone. Regina drew a shaky breathe. Her baby boy was missing, no where to be found. Was this it? Was this her punishment for all the wrongs she had done all those years ago?

She supposed it was fitting, that the one thing that gave her happiness would leave her eventually. Ever since she told him he was adopted, Henry started to pull away from her. That, she had expected.

She told him that it didn't matter that he wasn't hers by blood, that family was about love and trust. Trust? He had whispered the word so quietly that she had nearly missed it over the sound of the pouring rain. She had nodded and he looked up at her with those big teary eyes, met her eyes and stripped her very soul.

"What would the Evil Queen know about love and trust?" Those words were forever engraved in her mind and heart. Her past had come back to haunt her. That woman, the one she once was, had come back to haunt her. She'd sat there, whether in shock or shame, she couldn't recall, perhaps a bit of both.

"Nothing." Her voice cracked and the lump in her throat seemed to expand. She bowed her head in shame and wrung her hands in her lap.

It's the truth though. The Evil Queen knew nothing about love or trust. In fact she was but a shattered reflection of both those things.

She knew love once, a long time ago in the arms of a stable boy.

She knew trust once, in the eyes of a young girl.

Regina sniffled and exhaled heavily. She turned to look out of the window, feeling her son's gaze on her though she paid him no mind, lost in her memories and regrets.

In one fell swop she had lost both love and trust. Daniel, she gripped the arms of her chair till her knuckles were white. Daniel had died as a result of broken trust and Regina had slowly died with him. The trust she'd once gave freely was now one of her most precious belongings. And she had attacked the one who had broken her, Snow White. She had hunted her, destroyed her happiness and in turn got her own.

Now however, looking passed the glistening rain drops on the windowsill as they glide down, seemingly fall, only to be caught by another, get bigger and slide down even faster, Regina wasn't so sure.

For the trust that was broken that day was not the one given to Snow White but that given to her mother. Reflecting back on it, Regina could now see that her and Snow were a lot like these water drops, both trusting the other to hold them up, to keep them from falling, but instead caused their own downfall. And now they're all trapped here.

Clenching her teeth, Regina looked back at her son, whose gaze hadn't left her form for a second. "I'm sorry Henry." She didn't know what exactly she was apologizing for, everything and nothing?

Her son seemed to know though. Henry reached forward and grabbed her hand and they sat there in her study, before the fireplace and listened to the sound of the rain.

Regina, in her chair and Henry on his knees with his head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair. "We'll fix this mom. I promise." And in that moment Regina Mills gave a little trust. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I hope so baby."

The mayor didn't realise she was crying until Graham placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him Madam Mayor. He couldn't have gone far." Regina shook her head; he had to have gone far, far away from this cursed place, far away from her.

 **Emma POV**

If you told 18 year old hipster Emma Swan that 10 years from now, the kid she gave up would come knocking on her doorstep, she would have laughed in you faced and flipped you off. But even you would have struggled to come up with his "everyone in my town is a fairytale character and my mom is the Evil Queen" theory. Glancing at the boy in question out the corner of her eye, Emma couldn't help but notice how solemn he looked now that they were approaching Storybrooke. She hadn't even known such a place existed outside of say Disney Land. But apparently it was real alright, she could see the town sign "Welcome to Storybrooke".

Hearing the sound of shuffling paper, Emma saw that Henry, as that was the kid's name, was fingering the pages of his book, chewing on his bottom lip as they drove through the town.

Stopping the car, Emma asked "Okay, kid. How about an address?"

And just like that, the boy's demeanour did a complete 360. "Forty-four Not Telling You street." He said with a cheeky grin. Emma released a sigh of frustration, massaged her temples before pinching the skin between her eyes, the night was already getting to her. Suddenly she jolted at the sound of someone tapping on her car window. She rolled it down and came face to face with a ginger man. His square glasses framed his dark blue eyes that were creased with a look of uncertainty. Everything about him screamed skittish, though he had a perfectly calm Dalmatian at his heels.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Archie."

The newly introduced Archie turned his attention back to her. "

"And who's this?"

Emma opened her mouth to introduce herself to the man.

"She's my mom." What?

"Oh, I see." Archie nodded his head. Oh you most certainly do not see.

"Look, I'm just trying to get him home. Any idea where he lives?" Emma sighed.

"Yes of course, the mayor's house in just down there on Mifflin Street. Big white house you can't miss it." Mayor? He's the mayor's kid?

Emma voiced her question to Henry to which he responded, "Uh, maybe." scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Emma thanked Archie and followed the directions given, before stopping in front of the massive manor. They exited the car and walked up the walkway.

"Thanks for bringing me home Emma. I really wanted to meet you but my mom would have been completely against the idea. Plus it was pretty cool getting to see places outside of Storybrooke. My mom never takes me anywhere."

Emma nodded her head, looking down at the pavement with her hands in her back pocket. She wasn't sure how to handle the kid's gratitude.

"Right, because your mom is the Evil Queen." She said jokingly. "She keeps you locked up in a tower."

Henry shook his head sadly. "She's afraid I'll leave her one day and never come back. She can't really follow me if I did."

Emma was confused by what the kid meant by that. The front door of the house opened and a man sighed in relief at seeing Henry.

Now Emma was truly lost, the kid said it was just him and his mom. "Henry there you are! Where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick."

The kid hung his head in shame and fiddled with his sweater sleeves. "I'm sorry Sheriff Graham. I didn't mean to worry her but I had to go find her." He pointed at Emma, turning the Sheriff's attention on the woman.

He was about to ask who she was when a voice came from behind him.

"Henry! You're okay! Where have you been?!"

The Sheriff moved out of the way to reveal who Emma could only assume was Henry's mother, but at the same time, this woman looked nothing like some Evil Queen. She had expected someone a bit more terrifying. The brunette woman was dressed in a sensible gray pant suit. She had dark eyes that were filled with relief at the sight of Henry and her lips were painted a strong brick red. Though that wasn't what surprised Emma and had her struggling to believe this woman was evil. She had had all sorts of foster parents who didn't look the part of which they played. No, what shocked Emma was the wheelchair the woman was sitting in.

Mayor Mills rolled herself out the door with a little help from Graham. "Where have you been?" she asked once more, lifting Henry's chin to meet his eyes.

"I found my real mom." Emma was shocked by the boy's cold tone after hearing him speak about this woman with nothing but care.

It seems that she wasn't the only one surprised by this as the mayor leaned back into her chair as if she was just slapped. Henry pushed pass Graham and ran up the stairs to she assumed was his room and Graham was quick to follow, leaving her with the intriguing woman.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" She asked staring at Emma so intensely that the bails bond person couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Hi..." She responded weakly. Then right before her eyes, just as the kid had down earlier, the woman's personality did a complete 180. She was now smiling Emma as if she was the salvation of all. What's wrong with this family?

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma chuckled and ran her hands through her hair. The mayor just smiled before spinning around to head back inside. Emma was quick to help the woman, elevating her chair to get through the door. The smile she got for efforts warmed her heart.

"Thank you dear."

Moments later the two women were in Regina's study glasses in hand. Emma had gone for some whiskey, the night's events finally settling in her mind. She had met her son, the kid she gave up to ensure he got his best chance and looking around this room, seeing a paper mache hand with the word "mommy" spelt out on each finger, she was happy to find that he had grown up in an obviously loving home. Emma sipped her whiskey as she heard the front door close. The sheriff had just left then. She was now alone with the other woman. Regina instigated the conversation. "Thank you for bringing him home." The mayor smiled kindly, "I know it must have been a hassle for you to have him pull you out of your life. I really don't know what has gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time, it happens." Emma shrugged. Regina sighed

"I try my best, given you know..." She waved at herself and Emma nodded

"Being a mother as well as the mayor is hard on its own, but to also be incapacitated, it's a challenge." Emma shook her head.

"Hey I get it. You're strict, you have to be. It's not like this whole fairytale thing is your fault."

"What fairytale thing? Regina asked with calculating eyes, though Emma didn't notice.

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it."

"I'm afraid I don't have the faintest idea on what you're talking about. What book?"

"You know what," Emma downed her whiskey and stood up. "He's your kid and I need to get back."

"Oh, of course." For some reason the mayor looked saddened by Emma's leaving.

Showing Emma the door, Regina said " Why don't you stay the night at the town Bed and Breakfast, I mean you did just drink and it would be unethical of me to allow to drive all the way to Boston so late at night." Emma knew this was complete bull but she found herself agreeing anyways, because for whatever reason Emma finds the mayor quite fascinating.

* * *

 **AN** Henry knows about the curse and Regina's past, she told him when he first brought it up with her. Regina has been in the wheelchair even before Henry came along. It was why she decided to adopt in the first place. Regina doesn't know who Emma is, just that she's Henry's birth mother who makes him happy. She also doesn't know about the story book. Henry loves her but his book dictates her in a very negative light and he has come to see the difference between the Evil Queen and the woman he calls his mother, but there is still some resent in that Regina won't let him leave StoryBrooke ever so long as the curse is still intact and she can't go with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stay with me

 **Regina POV**

Regina watched the yellow bug disappear around the corner.

What an interesting woman.

She drew the blinds of her living room and turned off the lights with a clap of her hands before heading up the stairs.

Reaching the stair lift, she slowly rose from her chair, her feet burning in protest. She gritted her teeth through the pain and held onto the arms of the stair lift. With a huff, she twisted her body and collapsed into the chair. Breathing heavily as though she had just ran a marathon, Regina closed her eyes as the chair rose, carrying her up the stairs. It was only once she reached the top that she remembered that she hadn't asked Graham to leave her spare wheelchair out.

Cursing under her breathe, she pulled herself from the lift, firmly gripping on the railing of the staircase to steady herself. A red hot pain shot through legs going all the way up her spine and she hissed. She breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth before taking a shaky step forward. She groaned as the unused muscles of her foot contracted.

She took in the long hallway before her. Her bedroom was the last. If she could get there without waking her son and crawl to her bed, she could get some sleep. With that in mind, she reached for the doorknob of the closet on her left. She pulled her other leg forward and bit her bottom lip as to not cry out from the cramp in her leg.

Her knees shook. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet outside of changing seats and even then Dr. Whale advised her not to do this without help. She couldn't wake Henry up and ask for help though. That would only remind him exactly how inconvenient she was and how much better it would be with a mother who didn't need to be carried around like a toddler.

A mother like Emma Swan.

Regina didn't know what possessed her to tell the woman to go to Granny's. The other woman was prepared to leave and never come back but Regina had stopped her.

Why? The former queen scoffed. She knew why. Because if Emma Swan left, Henry would surely follow.

This town was no place for such an adventurous boy. Henry wants to see the world outside of just photos. He wanted to go to Disney World. He wanted new comics and just the small collection in Storybrooke that never changed, and it killed Regina to not be able to give him that life.

She catches him staring at the forest surrounding them, curious as to what was beyond it. When he was younger he would ask her to take him to the beach, one where the sand was golden and the water was so clear and blue, so unlike the dark and dreary one they had in Storybrooke. She would never forget the disappointment in his eyes when she'd told him no. He had yelled and cried, saying that just because she couldn't go anywhere didn't mean that he couldn't. She had sent to his room before going to hers and crying herself to sleep, because what he said was true. Just because she was broken didn't mean that Henry had to suffer for it. But it seems that's exactly what it meant and for what seemed like the hundredth time, Regina cursed herself and her supposed happy ending. She had entered this world full of hope and relief at could be a new start at life only to end up with a broken body years later. As if on cue, said broken body collapsed and Regina finds herself on her knees breathing heavily through her tears.

"Mom?" Henry heard the noise outside his door and came to investigate. "Mom! What are you doing? Don't move, I'll go get your chair."

"Henry," Regina called after him as he scampered down the hall to get the chair. She watched him run into her room as she wiped her tears away. This is exactly what she didn't want, for him to worry about her. That was her job. Henry came back, wheelchair in tow. He helped her up onto her feet as she leaned on him, her arm around his shoulder. Carefully, they moved until she was in her chair. Regina sigh in relief, her feet ached but at least she was no longer straining them. Henry guided her to her room and helped her into bed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled sadly at him, wishing things were different.

"No problem, mom. It's my job to take care of you." Regina's heart broke at those words as well as at the pride that shone in her son's eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina managed as small smile as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I thought I lost you today." There she had said it. Henry smiled back at her with sad eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, mom. Emma's here now." At this Regina tilted her head in confusing, Emma?

"She going to fix everything and bring back the happy endings." Regina narrowed her eyes. "Has this got anything to do with this book I've been hearing about?" Henry rubbed the back his neck and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, it says that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming would break the dark curse on her 28th birthday."

"And you think Miss Swan is this daughter?" To say Regina was skeptical would be an understatement.

"I know she's the Savior," Henry corrected her. Regina sighed; she wanted to believe that Emma could break the curse, that Rumple had indeed planned for the curse to break eventually.

"Say she is the Savior," At this Henry nodded enthusiastically, "How exactly is she going to break the curse?" Henry pursed his lips.

"The book doesn't say exactly how the Savior saves everyone just that she does."

Emma Swan wasn't going to save them. The woman Regina had met tonight didn't believe in even the possibility of magic. How was she going to save them? By just existing? Regina chuckled at that last thought but then something incredible happened.

An anomaly.

A glitch in the system if you will.

It was like someone finding the needle in the hay stack, completely unfathomable.

For at that very moment, the grand town clock struck 12o clock and gave a hearty gong. Regina and Henry caught each others gaze with the widest set of grins on their faces; time had begun to move forward in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

To say Emma Swan was at a stalemate was an understatement. She looked down at the book in her hands then peered up at the house in front of her. The house certainly looked at lot more intimidating in the day light than at night. The grass was cut so finely it was as though the gardener cut them one at a time with scissors. The path leading up to the house now looked infinitely long.

What if they were still asleep? She didn't know the kid's schedule. Or the mayor's for that matter. What if they were already gone for the day? Maybe she should just come back later. Emma slapped herself. "Come on Swan, pull yourself together." With that, Emma walked up to front door and knocked. After waiting for a couple seconds and scuffing her feet, Emma moved to knock again when she sees the doorbell to the right of the door. She face palmed. Of course, they have a doorbell Swan. This house is huge.

Just as she pressed the doorbell, the door swung open revealing Regina Mills.

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina smiled brightly up at her. Emma blanked for a moment, stunned by how beautiful the other woman was. She was wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Looking further down, Emma saw that she was wearing a pair of black heels. Quickly averting her gaze from the woman's legs, as to not offend her, Emma caught her eyes and was blown away. Last night, under the dim lights of Regina's study, Emma hadn't noticed how deep and warm her dark chocolate eyes were. Nor did Emma notice the scar above her lip that for some reason Emma wanted to lick. Not that she was going to of course. Emma coughed. That would be inappropriate.

"Um, hi Madame Mayor, sorry to bother you so soon."

"Oh it's quite alright dear." Dear… Emma liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, Henry left his book in my car last night. I just wanted to return it." Emma said, handing the mayor the book. Regina ran her hands over the cover. 'Once Upon A Time' was written there in font. Emma noticed that the other woman's hands looked soft and petite. She wouldn't mind if Regina ran her hands all over her, preferably naked, body.

"Thank you dear. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to know that you're staying in town for awhile." Just thinking about feeling those long inviting fingers- Wait what?

"I'm sorry?" When did she say she was staying?

"Oh," Regina looked up at her with those big brown eyes, "I just assumed that you'd like to get to know Henry now that you've met him." The mayor looked down at the book in her hands. "God knows he wants to get to know you."

Henry wanted her? No one has ever wanted her before. Neal said he did and look how that turned out. The thought of Henry wanting to get to know her warmed her heart. To be honest, Emma was hoping to stick around for a short while to get to know the woman before her. There must be a reason for Henry to think she was some kind of Evil Queen. Speaking of the devil, "Hey mom, have you seen my Science notebook?" Henry came from behind Regina to see who his mother was speaking to.

"Emma, you're still here!" The amount of joy in the boy's voice was so overwhelming, Emma felt herself blinking away tears of happiness, a new thing for her.

"Yeah kid, I just came to return your book."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Emma looked at Regina and saw that that intense stare from last night had returned. Something in the other woman's eyes was begging for her to say yes, so Emma did just that.

"Yeah kid, I'm think I'm gonna stick around for a while." The smile of both of Mills made Emma smile in return. Henry turned to Regina.

"Mom can Emma have breakfast with us?" Regina smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Of course. Miss Swan would you like to have breakfast with us?" Emma had just eaten at Granny's before coming here but she didn't tell them that.

"Sure, thanks." With that Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, towards the kitchen. Regina trailed behind them. As Emma listened to Henry animatedly describe his upcoming Science project, she couldn't help but feel Regina's heated gaze on her.

Little did Emma know that the former queen was a bit busy wondering how she manages to get into those jeans, her gaze firmly on Emma backside?

* * *

 **Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Childlike Schemes

The blonde lifted her gaze from the plate of apple pancakes before her. It was taking her a lot of restraint not to dig into it.

It seemed that the habits she'd picked up in the system hadn't left her to this day. While the pancakes smelt mouth watering, she had to remind herself not to stuff her face, that the food wasn't going to just up and disappear like it use to.

So she took her time nibbling and pushing it around her plate. She had just eaten from Granny's of course so that did help, but she had watch Regina prepare this with Henry's help and she felt the need to eat it all as to not disappoint them.

Glancing at the two in question through her lashes, Emma smiled. She was sure she looked real goofy right now but she didn't care.

'They want me around.' She thought watching as Henry chomped down on a piece of pancake, syrup smeared on his chin. 'Or at least, he wants me around.' Regina scolded him softly before handing him paper towel to clean himself.

"Sorry mom." Henry said wiping his chin. Emma chuckled and met Regina's eyes. Both women looked at the boy as he scratched his head, his floppy mop of hair getting in his eyes.

"So Miss Swan, Where do you plan on staying while here?" Regina's question startled Emma though it shouldn't have. She hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Oh, Granny's, I guess."

"What? No, why don't you stay here?" Henry said. "We have the room. Right, Mom?"

Regina Mills smiled behind her coffee mug. She could definitely see what Henry was thinking. If Emma was here, they'd have much more opportunities to help her break the curse. And it didn't hurt that if she was here Henry didn't need to leave, which made Regina very happy.

She was selfish, she knew that it was wrong to think like that, but if Emma was at Granny's; Henry would leave the house to go see her more and Regina would be alone. The more time Henry spent away with Emma the more he'd eventually realize that he didn't need her anymore and Regina's heart sunk at that thought. Emma being here would put some of her fears at ease.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea kid." Emma said. She didn't want to disappoint him but stay here? "I wouldn't want to impose on either of you." If they spent enough time with her, they'd realize she wasn't what they wanted and then Emma would be all alone again. That thought scared her.

"Nonsense, we certainly have more than enough room and we'd love to have you Emma." Emma blinked at the use of her name. She really liked the sound of her name from the other woman. Regina's voice held a very warm timbre and her name seemed to roll naturally off of her tongue.

"Um, okay." Her own voice sounded a bit high pitch and Emma winced slightly. But what else was she suppose to say? She only just got here and was already weak to both Mills.

"Awesome!" Henry was over the moon with the current events. His birth mom, the Savior, was going to be staying with him and his mom. Henry wasn't a baby, no matter what his mom thinks. He knows that when the curse breaks that people are going to be angry at her and try to hurt her even though she won't be a threat to them. His mom is nothing like the Evil Queen the book says she is. The Evil Queen would have tried to destroy Emma as soon as she came to town. Same could be said for anyone who threatened her curse. His Mom isn't like that. She just wants peace. She just wants to be able to leave, to walk again.

" _Medically it's impossible"_ She'd said when he'd asked her why she didn't heal herself.

" _If I had my magic, I don't know if I could completely heal but I could definitely lessen the pain and that would make life easier."_ Then she had smiled sadly at him. _"Then again, Healing magic is more for those with light magic and I am as dark as they come. Perhaps this is was always my fate."_ He refused to accept that. She has changed so much, too much for the world to take so much from her. She thinks she'll lose him too but she's wrong. Emma was here to save them both. She was here to bring back all the happy endings especially his mom's. If anyone could heal her, it's Emma.

"Perfect, we can set you up today." Regina said with her empty plate in her hands. She took their plates as well as their utensils and cups and placed them in her lap. She rolled over to the dishwasher and placed the dishes in. She brought the utensils and cups over to her wheelchair accessible kitchen sink and ran the tap.

"Oh no, please let me." Emma rose to her feet and moved to take over.

"Oh it's quite alright dear."

"No I insist." Regina raised an eyebrow as Emma grabbed the dish sponge from her. "For letting me stay here."

"Very well, you wash while I dry." Regina said reaching for the dish rag.

They worked in a mutual silence for a while when suddenly a bored Henry crept up behind Emma.

"Boo!" Emma jumped and squealed dropping the sponge and splashing both her and Regina.

"Henry!" Regina yelled wiping the soapy water from her face and eyes.

"Oh my god, Regina I'm so sorry." Panicking Emma tried to wipe the remaining water off of the woman. She ran the towel over her arms and neck, patting the mayor's chest dry.

"It's okay Emma. Henry go before you miss your bus, we'll talk about this later." Henry, quite proud of himself, saluted them before grabbing his backpack and heading out the kitchen.

Regina looked down at her now damp shirt that Emma was drying. The mayor blushed. She instantly regretted her choice of a red lace bra. It seemed that Emma also realized exactly where and what she was patting because she drew back as if slapped and blushed furiously.

"I-I hehe" Emma laughed awkwardly and rung the dish towel in her hand. Inwardly she slapped herself. 'Get it together Swan. Now is not the time for some silly crush."

Regina smiled slightly. 'She is kind of cute.' Her eyes widened at that thought. 'What the hell was that.'

Unbeknownst to both women, in true nosy Henry fashion, the ten year old was peeking into the kitchen smiling to himself. Operation "Get his moms together by the end of the curse" aka SwanQueen was a go.

* * *

 **AN : Sorry for the obvious short filler chapter but it needs to be done I'm afraid.**

 **Thoughts? Suggestions? Insults? Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, I know. Where have I been? Honestly, my insomnia had gotten worse and I needed to sort that out. Constantly being tired and not being able to sleep has been a pain, but fear not I'm back. During my hiatus, I rewatched The Addams Family (great movie by the way) and Morticia is my queen. I also read bit on paradoxes and the theory of relativity but that's beside the point. This chapter might hold a bit of troll humour and nonsensical ramblings by the characters. Blame the lack of sleep. Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Little oddities

Emma Swan has come to one conclusion: The Mills were strange.

After staying with them for little over a month now that's the sole impression she's gotten.

Okay, so maybe they weren't strange in the sense that they weren't normal. They weren't putting ketchup on waffles or lighting bonfires in the backyard, singing Kumbaya, dancing in a circle and holding sacrifices like one of her foster parents did.

For all intents and purposes, the Mills were completely ordinary if not a tad bit odd.

Emma felt as though something wasn't quite right with them but the same could be said for the town in general. Storybrooke seemed like a backwater town in more ways than one.

She feels like she's fallen into this backwards reality where down is up and tomatoes were a fruit and not a vegetable, nothing makes sense. And yes she knows tomatoes are a vegetable but if it's not sweet it doesn't qualify as a fruit in her book, to hell with botany.

Back to the matter at hand, Storybrooke was really weird. It started out with her noticing little things, like how everyone puts their left foot into the shoe first followed by their right. Okay, maybe she was reading into things, but Emma felt like she was the only one who did the opposite. Granted, she has only seen Regina, Henry and Graham do this, but using the theory of probability, that's like three out probably a hundred people in Storybrooke and that seems like the odds of there being more are high, so yeah.

In all honesty, she has no idea what she's talking about, she failed eight grade math, but still! You're sceptical, understandable, but check this, once at Granny's, she noticed that the knife was on the left and the fork, on the right. Boom! Mind blown. She wasn't left handed and neither were the Mills for that matter but it seems she was the only one who picked up on this.

Then came the smaller yet bigger things, like how the sky was a bit too blue for Maine. Or, the grass was a bit too green and the birds were too songful. Needless to say, after what felt like the eleventh time of them waking her, she has some very colourful word to shout at them and the blue bird had the nerve to look offended as if it was doing her a service. Maybe she should have left a Yelp review for any future Cinderella and Snow White; those birds were not to be trusted.

See? This blasted town had her thinking birds were out to get her.

Emma found herself woken by those annoying buggers on multiple occasions, catching herself sleeping in the most cliché way possible, with her hands clasps under her face. Once she had forgotten to remove her rings and you can imagine Henry found it quite amusing while she went about her day repeating the words "Forgot my rings." at everyone's questioning glances.

Speaking of Henry, the past month consisted of them bonding. She would tell him of all the places she's been (jail not included) no details as to why each "visit" to these places were short. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the image he had of her. In turn, he would tell her about his life here in Storybrooke and all the places he wanted to go. She noticed he always included her and Regina in his future travels and when she'd question him about it he shrugged.

"I can't imagine traveling without either of you. You're family." That had shocked Emma, made her want to run, but she didn't because the feeling was mutual.

She considered Henry family in the short time she'd gotten to know him. She would say the same about Regina if the woman in question wasn't avoiding her. You'd think for someone with rather limited mobility this would be hard but apparently not. The woman was like her car keys, no where to be found when she's looking for her, but pops out of no where when she stops searching.

Again this could be her just being inattentive and reading into things but she didn't think this was the case.

When Regina was in the same room as her, she would stare, like really stare at Emma. And when Emma asked her a question she would snap out of it, mutter a response then disappear again.

It was kind of creepy. Perhaps creepy isn't the right word, weird yes, not creepy. Mr. Gold holds that title. She had met the man briefly at Granny's when she was picking up donuts for her and her new boss under the guise of "becoming one with your craft". A poorly disguised reason to eat tons of donuts and bear claws, but Emma wasn't one to complain.

Gold had come up to her, interested in Storybrooke newest resident. It was weird at first, but then he whispered and purred her name, then it entered the creepy stage. Emma shuddered at the memory, bear claw half way into her mouth. Hopefully that would be their last and only interaction. The shrill sound of the telephone snapped Sheriff Graham out of his dart game. Emma watched as he answered the phone, her mouth currently full.

"Sheriff's Office." Graham shook his head, listening to the resident's problem. He caught Emma's gaze and smirked.

"Sure thing, Archie. No, it's not a problem at all." Emma froze, her bear claw suddenly turned sour. No way was she running after that dog again. Graham hung up and looked at her. Emma instantly started voicing her opinion, shaking her head.

"Oh no, no way. I've chased that dog through the forest this whole week."

"You're the rookie."

"Absolutely not. If anything you need it more than I do. I think you took the whole becoming one with your craft a bit too literally." Emma went to poke him in the stomach, but Graham jumped away and glared at her.

"I resent that. I'll have you know I've only gained like three pounds."

"Hm four." Emma hummed in reply, looking him up and down.

"Three."

"Whatever you say boss. Maybe Ruby likes her men a bit on the chubby side."

Graham sniffed "I'm leaving to catch Pongo because honestly I'm feeling really attacked right now."

"Sure." Emma said sarcastically, dodging the piece of paper Graham threw her way as he left. In the meantime, Emma actually did some of her paperwork in advanced. She convinced herself it's so she won't have as much work later and not at all a small attempt to get Regina to notice her and stop avoiding her. She just finished the last document when the last person she wanted within her close proximity entered the station.

"Sheriff Swan, I'm in need of your assistance." Mr. Gold said as he very avidly stared at Emma. Emma pushed down the desire to zip up her red jacket. The man seriously creeped her out.

"Mr. Gold! How can I help you?" The pawnbroker smirked crookedly at her, his gold tooth glinting in the light.

"Something's been stolen from me and I want it back."

"Oh, okay what is it and do you have any idea as to who might have taken it?"

"Oh, I know who took it. Her name is Ashley Boyde. I don't wish to press charges and ruin the young girl's life. I just want what belongs to me." He said leaning on his cane.

"And what did she take?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh don't you worry about that dearie. Just find her." Did he just call her "dearie"? Yep she definitely prefers Regina's "dear" to that any day. She just threw up a bit in her mouth.

"Whatever Gold." At this he leaves, strutting out with his cane. Emma threw herself into her chair and massaged her temples, feeling the beginning of a headache.

What's wrong with this town?

* * *

Regina wasn't avoiding Emma, don't be ridiculous. They were all in the kitchen. Emma and Henry were setting the table while she oversaw the food. Regina was beginning to question whether allowing Emma to stay with them was the right thing to do. Sure, she catches herself staring at the blonde too often than not. Fascinated by the way her golden hair framed her face in soft curls and her laugh, not to mention her adorable smile. She's doing it again. Regina ripped her gaze from Emma and focused on her job as supervisor of dinner. And so what if she leaves the room and hides in her study when the blonde comes home? That's her business. The house got cold and her study was really warm. Emma was probably really warm too-

Stop it! Nothing can happen between us any ways. Regina sighed softly. The sooner she can figure out how to get Emma to break the curse, the better. Emma turned around and met Regina's eyes, leaving her breathless. "Can we have ice cream later?" It took Regina an embarrassing amount of time to get her thoughts in order and respond. "Sure dear" she muttered before wheeling over to the fridge to get a glass of water. She didn't miss the smile Emma gave her, she was just choosing to ignore it for now. Yes, the sooner she gets away from Emma Swan the better.

* * *

 **AN: And there you go. My insomnia infused writing. Thoughts? Suggestions? Insults? Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What?! An update already?! Yep, don't get too excited though. I had a nap and woke up feeling inspired and refreshed so I felt like spreading my rare good mood to you all. Last chapter someone called Morticia Gore reviewed and I quite liked the detailed descriptions of each aspects of the chapter that you liked and disliked, so thank you for that. Also we're almost at 50 follows which is really exciting. Anyhow... I think that's all. Thank you for those who review, those who follow silently and those who simply read.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : In an ideal world

To say Regina was bored would be an understatement. Rummaging through her paperwork she swore that if she had to deny another request for a bird watching club curriculum and funding for the school, she would go crazy.

It seems that even without her memories, Snow still managed to annoy her. The woman's obsession with birds and other winged creatures were going to get her killed one of these days. Sighing, Regina took off her reading glasses and placed them on her desk. It was quarter to six; she had decided to work late in order to get her schedule clear for the rest of the weekend.

Henry had expressed his desire to hang out with both her and Emma tomorrow. Something about baking a cake and having a "lazy Sunday".

Personally she thought it was just an excuse to eat a boat load of sugar and do nothing but watch television for the entire day and while normally she would be against such things because in the past she would have to deal with the repercussions of a sugar high ten year old, she had agreed because now she didn't have to do so alone.

Emma was something akin a godsend. Before her arrival, working late wasn't something Regina could do often. She had to have a babysitter waiting for Henry at home when he got back from school and the only times she could find one was when Ruby or Mary Margaret were free, which wasn't often as those two had jobs of their own.

With Emma around, there was someone to pick up Henry, make dinner, albeit something edible on a plate that wouldn't give him diabetes or obesity, and get him in bed (again questionable). It didn't hurt that the blonde was easy on the eyes.

Regina wasn't blind, Emma Swan is a beautiful specimen, but anyone with a working brain could tell you that. The younger woman had the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen and though she doesn't know it, her eyes show more than she says.

When Regina caught her gaze the other night, she'd saw something there that reminded her of herself. She saw someone who was once broken and very slowly putting themselves back together again.

Emma looked at Henry as if she couldn't believe he was real. It was just like how she herself looked at him. Emma looked a lot of people here in Storybrooke with such wonder and sometimes confusion.

She seemed like she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact these people were so interested in her and getting to know her and that made Regina a little sad.

She knew how the foster system is and she knows that for a lot of children, all they've known is rejections and false hopes and it hurts her heart to think that Emma might be one of those children. It didn't escape her how easy it was for Emma to leave Boston and move here. She didn't have roots because she's never known stability. When something starts to feel like home, she moves because it's better not to have false hope and face rejection like she's done in the past.

Another reason why Emma Swan could never be hers. Regina was the reason why Emma didn't have her parents, that she never had the chance to be happy, that she was alone. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't do that to Emma.

Looking down at herself, Regina sighed. Besides, who would want a broken woman like her anyways?

Regina was broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door and her secretary Anastasia poking her head into the room. "Madame Mayor, the town car is coming to pick you up soon. I'm about to head home. Do you need anything before I go?"

Regina smiled "No it's alright dear, thank you."

"Alright then, have a good night." "You too and tell John I said hello."

"Will do. Bye." With that the red head left the office. Regina glanced at the clock on her desktop. Fifteen minutes till six. Might as well take a nap. Regina rested her head onto her desk and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Regina" a voice whispered softly in her ear. "Time to wake up Gina."

The former queen groaned in protest and pulled the covers closer to her body.

The voice giggled "Okay babe. Have it your way."

There was shuffling and the bed dipped indicating the others approach. Suddenly, Regina felt soft feather light kisses being peppered onto her neck and she moaned and bit her lip as the cursed mouth moved lower to her collarbone, kissing and sucking. Regina groaned, eyes still shut, enjoying the feeling. Slowly the mouth moved away and she moaned in protest. As quickly as it left, it had returned, this time right next to her ear.

"Patience is a virtue, your ma-jes-ty." The voice emphasized each syllable of the title and before Regina could respond, a tongue entered her ear making her cry out in pleasure.

"That's it. I want to hear you moan-"

The mouth lowered to her neck, nibbling as it went. She sighed as the wetness of her ear met with the cold air of the room and chills ran through her body.

"-and groan-"

A hand moved under the covers, sliding up her shirt, nails trailing a circle around her belly button before dragging up to the underside of her breast. Regina moaned softly at the small leisurely strokes. She licked her lips in anticipation; a jolt of pleasure went straight to her lower body.

"- and scream." Cold fingers ran over her already pebble hard nipples and Regina let out a groan as her nipples were pinched and rolled by rather skilled hands. Then everything stopped.

Next thing she knew her shirt was being pushed up and the covers pushed down. Just as she was about to open her eyes to see what was happening, a tongue flicked her dusty pink nipple and her eyes fluttered shut once more.

The tongue sped up, flicking her left nipple before slowing down and tracing a circle around her areola. Her right nipple was being played with and tugged. The sound of her moans and groans rung throughout the room and seemingly egged on her partner as a mouth covered her nipple and sucked gently pausing only to tease her with teeth scrapping over it.

Regina was soaking wet and rubbed her thighs together in hopes of relieving some tensions. The mouth left her nipple with a wet pop.

"Someone's eager. You want me to help you sweetheart? Hmm?" Regina would have responded if not for the hand currently caressing her inner thigh coming close to where she needed it.

So she just moaned. "Uh uh uh, I want to hear you say it." A hand came up and flicked her right nipple. The other hand made its way to her lace underwear and slowly a finger was dragged from the top to the bottom of her folds through her panties. Regina shot up, her back arching and her chest heaving in need as she moaned. "Please"

"What was that? I can't hear you Gina, you might want to speak up." After saying this, a second finger came into the mix and rubbed her as well. "Oh gods." Regina moaned, her voice trembling. "Please just fuck me."

"Your wish is my desire my queen." Without further notice, her panties were pulled aside and a finger thrusted inside of her. Regina cried out, thrusting herself forward as the finger bent in a come hither motion inside of her rubbing her g spot.

"More," she panted out, "I need more." A second finger entered and the speed picked up. The fingers parted in a scissors motion, further stretching her. Regina moaned and groaned, her hands fisting the sheets underneath her. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. As she gulped for air greedily, twisting and turning in pleasure, thrusting herself down onto the fingers, matching their pace, she gnawed her bottom lip raw, trying desperately not to scream too loudly.

Then a third finger was added, thrusting and pulling, scrapping her g spot at each thrust and Regina felt like she was about to explode. It was like a water bottle filled to the brim being squeezed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her jaw dropped as the world explodes. "Emma!" Her whole body shook as she rode out her high, her toes curling and for a moment she forgot to breathe.

Finally opening her eyes, between her legs was a very wet Emma looking rather proud of herself. "Wow Gina, I didn't know you were a squirter." She said as she licked her fingers. "Maybe next time I should surprise like this again." Catching her breathe, Regina huffed before collapsing right back onto the bed. Emma however reached up and grabbed her boobs. "You aren't tired are you? Because I love me these - _ **honk, honk!"**_

Hold on, did Emma just honk at her?

 _ **Honk, honk!**_

Regina spluttered as she shot up from her desk.

 _ **Honk, honk!**_

Her ride was here to take her home. She wiggled a bit and wants surprise to find herself so moist ( **hate that word** ).

What the hell was that dream?! She had told herself that nothing could happen between her and Emma only to dream about doing that with her. Swiftly grabbing her coat from the hanger and putting it on, Regina felt goose bumps all over her body.

It was the cold of course. That dream was just that, a dream. Emma Swan didn't see her in that way and she needed to stop being so perverse. Emma was her friend and nothing more. They have an agreement on Henry and although the other woman doesn't know, her role in breaking the curse.

She made a mental note to go see Gold soon. She needs to figure out how to get Emma to break the curse. It's what's best for all of us. It's about time she stops daydreaming and avoiding the woman and actually get things done.

* * *

"So you're saying you do where Ashley is?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Ruby.." Emma sighed in exasperation. This was getting them no where.

"I would like to have my lawyer present."

"Isn't Gold the only lawyer in town?" The waitress scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Eww, good point."

"Ruby! These dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Granny yelled from her place in the kitchen. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking her ombre hair over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Em. Duty awaits and what not." Emma grabbed her arm as she goes to leave.

"Ruby come on, give me something here." Ruby placed both her hands on the counter and leaned in.

"Why are you even looking for her? She didn't do anything wrong." Emma looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. "She broke into Gold's shop, attacked him and tole something. We need to bring her in."

"So what? You're just going to lock up a pregnant girl now? Ruby asked with narrow eyes. "She's scared Emma."

Emma froze at that. Ashley's pregnant?

"i didn't know she was pregnant." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised, you're a bit slow brained." "Hey!" "She's due soon and the father is just this cowardly ass guy name Sean who's too scared of daddy to be there for her. She's on her own Em."

Emma could understand that. When Neal had left her in that prison to rot for what he did, she hadn't felt more hopeless until they told her she was pregnant. So many people told her she couldn't do it, she couldn't have a kid. She wasn't a mother, she barely knew how to take care of herself,let alone a newborn. And she had believed them, she had given Henry up in hopes that he'd find a mother who would love him and take care of him in ways that she never knew. Her wishes were answered and he found Regina or rather Regina found him, either way, they brought out the best in each other and when Emma had come along, had in turn brought out the best in her. If Ashley was in a similar situation, if she wanted to keep her baby but didn't know how then Emma would help her. Because not all kids got lucky like Henry did, not all of them ended up in good places.

"Let me help her Ruby." Ruby looked up at her, searching for something in her eyes and whatever it was she found it because she smiled and said "She's on her way to Boston right now. I lent her my car." That's all Emma needed to hear because she was out the door in a flash. Gold doesn't want to press charges which is great. All you have to do Ashley is return whatever you stole. Then, you and your baby are free. Emma Swan smiled to herself as she accelerated towards the town line. Unfortunately for her, she'll soon realize that in Storybrooke are a bit more complicated than that.

* * *

 **AN: Boom surprise smut! Thoughts? Suggestions? Insults? Leave a review.**


End file.
